comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow
Black Widow is a veteran ex-Soviet spy, having worked with the KGB, NKVD, and GRU. She now serves S.H.I.E.L.D. as a Special Officer, formerly the Deputy Director. After the Heroes Crisis, she fully joined the Avengers as an official member. Rumors and video footage have put her in the middle of half a dozen black ops missions-- she's pretty, but dangerous. Natalia Romanova was an ex-girlfriend of Tony Stark back in the day, when the Soviet was still around. Since then, she mostly kept a low profile, though her identity is now known with her work with the Avengers. She's had a rumored relationship with Clint Barton, but the current gossip certainly places her as back with Stark, for whatever reasons. Background Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova born in the Ukraine region as the Russian Civil War ended with the victory of the Red Armies. In the nineteen thirties she joined the Communist Russian Ballet. Over World War Two, she was caught in the Battle of Stalingrad and was captured by agents of Baron Von Strucker and was taken to be trained as Master Assassins for Hydra. This would be broken up by Captain America, the man who would later become known as the Wolverine, and Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos. Natasha would later in her life encounter all of these men again, and have a heavy debt to repay them. To save the life of the man who raised her, the woman already noted for her stunning athleticism volunteered to join 'The Red Room', a segment of the NKVD (the Soviet Army Intelligence Service) which was working at the preliminary stages of making super soldiers, to counter the Nazi and American programs. The experiments of the Red Room would lead to her increased agility and other abilities. Trained as an operative of the GRU and KGB, but continuing her 'ordinary' life as a cover, Natasha fell in love with Alexi Shostakov, a heroic Soviet Test Pilot, and their marriage was a propaganda event. Alexi would eventually become involved in the same program Natasha was. At this point, Alexi seemingly 'died' in a test accident as the Soviet Union inducted him fully over into their experimental super soldier program. Natasha was devastated, having little else to live for, giving herself fully to the training regimen. She was conditioned as a soldier, an intelligence asset, and the archetypal 'Femme Fatale' seductress. Once the USSR fell and she was reassigned to a different espinoage division, one of her early missions was a mission to America to attempt to seduce Tony Stark for purposes of industrial espionage. Her was blown, and she failed to accomplish her mission. She was declared persona non grata by the GRU and upon her return to 'Mother Russia' her decades-long services were terminated, her pension dissolved, and all of her personal income lost. Still having to care for the now elderly Ivan, her loyalties to the old regime terminated. And then at this point, Nick Fury came swooping in to her rescue with such timing one might have thought he had been waiting for it. With her old ties to the regime and it's intelligence services severed, a free agent with decades of field experience, and a trust and faith in Fury for his rescue of her as a child, Natasha immediately accepted the offer. Within SHIELD, Natasha became a Special Operative with loyalties directly to Nick Fury rather than the system. Known as his personal 'Hound' whom he would send to do errands and contacts in the field, Natasha being somewhere would be as if Fury was there himself, observing in person. While not a highly ranked agent, and not adept at playing off the SHIELD bureaucracy, Natasha's expertise allowed her access to much of SHIELD's information and arsenal. Even as the bureaucracy of SHIELD shifted, and the agency went public, Natasha's loyalties were always to Nick himself. As SHIELD engaged in a series of shadow wars with groups such as AIM, Hydra, and The Zodiac, even when not in the field Natasha would be acting as an adjunct for Fury and arranging information for his personal analysis. While her grasp of SHIELD operations and safehouses was nowhere near as extensive as Director Fury's, she had a grasp of the organization far greater than her rank would entail. As SHIELD was seemingly taken over by Delties, advanced Artificial Intelligence Decoys, and Fury was removed from his position, Natasha left the organization with him and returned later on. When SHIELD became more proactive on dealing with mutants, and Captain America leaves it for personal regions, Natasha remains constantly loyal to Fury. Heroes Crisis - She was pulled into the Labyrinth with others and had to battle through the various worlds there before she and the other heroes beat Kang the Conqueror and the Time Trapper. After the crisis she returned to a the now merged world and was likely busy with helping Fury to get a grip on the new threats. During the Skrull invasion she was part of the Secret Warriors and was relied on heavily by Fury in dealing with the Skrulls. Following the Skrull invasion she was promoted to Deputy Director and given charge of managing their special case agents. She takes leave from the Avengers, supposedly for a bit of time off, but it is far more likely, with her nature, that she was attending to some private business for SHIELD. Personality Natasha Romanov is a woman of flexible loyalties and even more flexible moralities. She is emotionally distant, professional, even cold. She is often cynical, but completely focused upon the tasks she is set to-- regardless of what that may mean she is called upon to do. She is a soldier and spy by trade, and she trusts few. The world is filled with shades of grey, not black and white, but unlike most heroes, she does not have a naive view that what she does can fix it-- no, she can only improve things in small ways for a short time. Still, these actions are worthwhile to her. She is a creature of conflict, and is uncomfortable in times of supposed peace. She is pragmatic and focused, willing to do the dirty work, though she does not revel in it. Gallery avengers_sketch__martial_arts_training_by_jedi_art_trick-d5xtm9g.jpg|Giving Stark some martial arts lessons tumblr_mbssqjEvTV1rsltyyo2_500.jpg|You can't take Barton anywhere... nat's new armor.jpg|In her new armor tumblr_ma7qwoGJDx1qc0bh2o1_1280.jpg|After Stark revealed he is Iron Man tumblr_lsps8rEEp81qzqhuh.gif|Sometimes not killing is murder Logs NPC'ed Logs *2011-06-25 - Damn That Fury! - Going after rumored government information on Mutants, C.A.T. and Logan both end up with some very unpleasent surprises sprung by no other than our beloved Nick Fury. Player Logs *2011-11-13 - Acts of Vengeance: Bullseye Misses His Mark - Tony's ex meets his current as Natasha goes to the Stark Expo and there's a chill in the air! All this and it's interrupted by everyone's favorite assassin who never misses what he's aiming for, Bullseye! (MTV: 2011-11-13 - Stark Expo Attacked) *2011-12-04 - Mardi Gras - The Sensational She-Hulk, Sawyer, and Natasha Romanoff go to Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Booze, Beads, and more Booze goes out as the girls have a good time! (MRM: 2011-12-05 - Is Stark's Lady Friend Stepping Out On Him?) *2012-01-22 - Acts of Vengeance: Blast from the Past - Just who is attacking the old S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ? Is it C.A.T. or...is that Winter Soldier?! *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 2 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Time Trapper and the Labyrinth itself! *2012-08-17 - The Winter Sheathe - The Black Widow and Lady Blackhawk go to play blasts and ladders at an AIM Base, and clash with the Winter Soldier. *2012-09-07 - Invader Skrull: Sexual Harassment - Tron a.k.a. Agent 86 is introduced to his new position at S.H.I.E.L.D. But there is more going on than just a simple orientation. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Invaders Assemble - The Avengers, having been ambushed by different Skrulls, scramble back to the Mansion where they have to face one of their own that's been replaced. *2012-09-26 - Invader Skrull: Getting Green - The Avengers work on a method of detecting Skrull impostors. Meanwhile, Captain America and the Black Widow clash on how to treat the Skrull prisoners. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Reporting In - Black Widow reports in to the Director with some good news. *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers - During the distraction, Team 2 (Avengers) enter the ship to stop the Skrulls and free the hostages! *2012-10-16 - Invader Skrull: Just Do It - Black Widow contacts the Director to report in the new information. *2012-10-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Exchange - A solution has been found, Colony-R-Skrull. *2012-11-13 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - S.H.I.E.L.D. in Space - How does The Black Widow spend her time during the final dying breathes of the Skrull invasion? *2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours - The teams come together, and perform some major kickass on the Skrull for daring to try and settle on their Helicarrier. *2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. *2012-12-20 - Social Warfare 201 - Dressing the Part - Jean-Phillipe takes the girls that are part of his Social Warfare class out shopping, and makes a point to drag a suffering Alex with him. *2013-12-22 - Reindeer Games - What do you get the guy who has everything for Christmas? A reindeer! Not the best idea as Clint, America and Natasha find out. *2012-12-30 - The Avengers Christmas Party - Stark actually throws a Christmas party for the Avengers and Avenger party, and each moment gives him a little more joy to face the new year. Go Team! *2013-01-13 - Cutscene: Promotion - Natasha gets a leg up, or is that held down while she drowns? *2013-03-28 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 10 - Finally, C.A.T. and Captain America get saved! Where the hell have you guys been?! 2nd Player Logs *2013-11-04 - What's For Dinner - Black Widow treats Hawkeye to dinner however an enemy may have other plans. (DG: 2013-11-06 - Two in Hospital After Brooklyn Blast) *2013-11-05 - Making a Club Scene - Clint and Natasha search for a target in a club with Pete and John as backup including a special appearance by "Tony Stark". (DB: 2013-11-06 - Back From the Dead) (RM: 2013-11-06 - Tony Stark an Imposter!) * 2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) * 2013-11-11 - Please... - Clint sneaks into the Avenger mansion to grab some things from his room, not knowing his ex Natasha is there. * 2013-11-13 Confessions and Rejections - Natasha tells Clint everything... and it is not what Hawkeye needs to hear * 2013-11-14 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - I AM IRON MAN! - Iron Man comes out of the suit! * 2013-11-13 - Coffee and Beignets (actually the 15, date is wrong) - Natasha and America run into each other on Nat's 'vacation' to New Orleans. Bonding? Since when? * 2013-11-26 - Sex, Drugs, and Rock'n'Roll: No Need for 80s Cover Bands - A pleasant night out at the local pub turns sour when an uncontrolled mutant and a Newt dealer collide. * 2013-11-26 - SDR: No Need For Bondage Kree - Natasha and America have a difference of opinion on treatment plans. * 2013-11-28 - Bro! - Nat pays Clint a visit, so do some other Russians of Clint's acquaintance. Seriously, bro. * 2013-11-30 - SDR: Invites and Punishments Julian meets an old friend while bloody hell breaks loose on the NYC city streets * 2013-12-31 - New Fear's Eve - New Year's Eve in Times Square, the Scarecrow pays a visit and a scary good time is had by all. 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - SDR: Jesscue - Jess gets grabbed by Hydra while undercover as Jessica Daily, Cap, Widow and Hawkeye come to the rescue. *2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility - A daring assault on the Muricorp research facility *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. * 2014-01-15 - SDR: Tell Me How I'm Supposed to Breathe With No Air - Clint and Nat wake up in the remains of the minisub. *2014-01-16 - SDR: Rations - Clint and Nat assess their situation *2014-01-17 - SDR: Attack from the Deep - Squids and submarines just don't mix. *2014-01-17 - SDR: Out of the frying pan... - A signal is sent, but did it get off in time? *2014-01-18 - SDR One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Purple Fish - Clint and Nat are rescued... but is it really a rescue if you're now a mermaid? *2014-01-19 - SDR: Welcome to Atlantis. Enjoy Your Stay. - Prisoners! Or... not. The SHIELD Wondertwins meet Aquaman. So much better than Namor. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-10 - Driving Pepper to Drink - Peter might have the scoop of the century, but risks disembowlment by a redheaded russian superspy if he does *2014-02-10 - Snuggles in the Sitting Room - Tony and Natasha spend some bonding time. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-11 - Cutscene: Siberian Super Soldiers: Lies, Damned Lies, and Spy Games *2014-02-13 - Russians, Snow, and Mafia Goons *2014-02-13 - Why Natasha Romanova Hates the Word Red Tony and Natasha have one of those pseudo-relationship conversations. *2014-02-15 - A Meeting with Pepper Pepper, Janet, and Natasha talk about Tony, the future, and what it may hold for Tony, and the rest of them. *2014-02-15 - The Vision Returns *2014-02-15 - Not Quite a Lady Antebellum Song *2014-02-16 - Siberian Super Soldiers: An Early Morning Debriefing *2014-02-20 - You're Drunk, Stark. Go Home! Natasha comes back to the penthouse to find a drunken Tony Stark, and lots of property damage. They have a fight. It's a bad one. *2014-03-01 - How Many Heartbeats?! - Stark insists on a routine checkup for Nat and the kid. Surprise! *2014-03-03 - Zombies, Half-Nekkid Women, and Magic, Oh My! - Taking down zombies is a public service, and so is checking out Sersi for the good of men everywhere! *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-03-11 - Welcome back Thor - Thor returns to Midgard, and gets filled in on what's he's missed. Probably should have let Shulkie handle this one... *2014-03-14 - Tony's Foot-in-Mouth Disease - Nat and Tony have lunch. Tony... is Tony. *2014-03-14 - Dinner with an Old Friend - Bucky and Nat make dinner and talk. But it's what they don't talk about that's most important. *2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions - A few familiar faces wander the exhibition hall Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken